marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galador
With the planet Galador, and presumably its entire star system relocated, the residents were left without protection from the Spaceknights and created a second generation of warriors. This version of Spaceknight, less human and more powerful than the first, ultimately turned on the populace and began a campaign of genocide. Rom would eventually return to Galador and face the second generation Spaceknights with the help of Brandy Clark of Earth, a number of first generation Spaceknights and the remnants of the planet's inhabitants. Rom faced the leader of the renegades Dominor in single combat while Seeker, Trapper, & Scanner sacrificed their lives to broadcast the location of Galador to the lost first generation Spaceknights. The last remaining human inhabitants with the exception of Brandy Clark were killed in the fighting. Rom defeated Dominor and the remainder of the renegade second generation Spaceknights formed a "Ring of Power" with the intent to destroy all of Galador. However, the "Ring of Power" was a failsafe designed by Dominor to destroy all those that were a part of the formation and thus terminated the renegade second generation Spaceknights instead. Soon after the battle, a large contingent of the first generation Spaceknights returned. Rom's humanity which had been hidden by Galactus was found and he was thus returned to human form. The rest of the Spaceknights, having returned to find their humanity forever destroyed, head back into space to protect Galador and other worlds from evil. Rom & Brandy begin repopulating the planet. Galador reformed their benevolent Empire re-establishing contact with their colony worlds and creating a Third Generation of Spaceknights. On a diplomatic mission, Rom who has become the new Prime Director, disappears and is presumed dead when his ship "Excalibur" is attacked and explodes. Brandy Clark, now the Queen of Galador assumes the mantle of leadership. The Spaceknights are led by Rom & Brandy's two sons Balin (Liberator) and Tristan (Terminator). They came into combat with a new enemy the Wraithknights who were captured Galadorians that were tortured and twisted to serve their new masters the Nazgoth who were a form of Dire Wraiths. Return of the Wraithworld After the Annihilation Wave, a Skrull by the name of Klobok began experimenting with Dire Wraith magic as a way of restoring his people to a place of prominence in the universe. He conjured up the deceased Wraith Warlock Doctor Dredd who instructed him in the arcane arts. Klobok assumed Dredd's identity and coerced the desperate Wraith Queen Volx into his scheme to rescue Wraithworld from Limbo. Klobok attacked the Galadorian stronghold known as The Keep and used information stolen from the Rigellians to "Cut" space and remove the Black Sun from its cloak in the Dark Nebula to the Galadorian star system where it began to consume the Galadorian sun. The Annihilators intervened, removing Wraithworld from Limbo, fusing the two stellar masses so that one half is Galadorian sun and the other half the Wraith's Black Sun and then stabilizing the system by placing Wraithworld and Galador in synchronous orbits. Wraithworld always faces the half that is Black Sun and Galador the half that is the native Yellow Sun. Klobok then attempted to create a major conjuration to seize all Dire Wraiths and revert their-deviant genetics to form a new race of Skrulls. The Annihilators resisted and allowed Volx the opportunity to tongue-spike Klobok and drag them both to their demise thereby voiding the spell and releasing the Wraith population. An uneasy detente now exists between the two longtime mortal enemies of Wraithkind and Galadorians. Destruction Galador, and presumably all its inhabitants, were destroyed by the Builders. Among those known to be present were the Spaceknights Terminator (Balin), Starshine (Landra), Firefall (Tarn), Ikon and Pulsar, and also the civilians Sanno and Kiru. | PointsOfInterest = * Mount Balin | Residents = * Galadorians **The Prime Director (deceased) ** Ray-na (deceased) ** Ariane (deceased) ** Lord Baldar ** Lord Gaspar * Spaceknights * Angel Elite * Brandy Clark * Terminator (Balin) * Starshine (Landra) * Firefall (Tarn) * Ikon * Pulsar * Sanno * Kiru | Notes = * Galador was de-populated by the second generation of Spaceknights who were in turn defeated by Rom and others from the first generation. Presumably the planet was repopulated by the then human Rom and wife Brandy Clark of Earth as well as members of outlying colonies that returned to the homeworld after the elimination of the second generation Spaceknights. * Galador was shown in the "Spaceknights, Ltd." to be a repopulated planet and once again a fount of science, arts, and technology with outlying colonies. In this timeline, Rom and Brandy have two sons who are a part of a new third generation of Spaceknights. * In "Annihilation: Conquest Prologue" the Galadorians are mentioned as being the only people in the quadrant attempting to help stabilize worlds that were ravaged by the Annihilation Wave. A Galadorian cruiser arrives in orbit of the Kree homeworld of Hala where an envoy of apparently third generation Spaceknights appear. However, this group had been corrupted by the Phalanx. * In "The Annihilators" limited series, Doctor Dredd uses information taken from Rigelians to create a rift in space freeing the Black Sun from the Dark Nebula and shifting it to eclipse the sun of Galador (Issue #1). | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Destroyed Planets